User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Sion the Nearly-Headless Axeman
Abilities Sion's first attack against an enemy deals up to as bonus damage based on their current health percentage and lodges his axe in their flesh for 3.5 seconds. Hack cannot occur on the same target again for 6 seconds. If Sion attacks an enemy encumbered with his axe, he will wrench it free dealing up to as bonus damage based on their missing health percentage. Retrieving his axe reduces the timer on Hack by 3 seconds. |details=false }} Sion hurls his axe forward in a line. The first target it hits takes physical damage and is slowed by 40% for 2 seconds. Bury The Hatchet can apply Hack. |leveling= 20 / 45 / 70 / 95 / 120 |range=1000 |cost=No cost |costtype= |cooldown=5 |details=false }} Sion gains 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 % bonus movement speed for 3 seconds whenever he is damaged by an enemy champion. This stacks up to 4 times. |-| 2= Sion gains 1 movement speed for every 5 points of physical damage he resists through any means (the active, shields, armor, etc). |-| 3= Sion gains movement speed equal to on-hit. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 345 bonus movement speed. |description2= Sion enters a blind rage, reducing physical damage and crowd control effects by 75% for the next 2.5 seconds. |range= |cost=No cost |costtype= |cooldown=22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 |details=false }} While toggled on, Sion has increased attack damage at the cost of some health for each autoattack or Bury The Hatchet. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=health per attack |details=false }} For the next 20 seconds, Sion gains bonus attack speed. Additionally, his attacks heal for up to 50% of his attack damage to allied units around his target (including himself), decaying down to 20% near the edge. |leveling = 30 / 55 / 80 % 200 400 |cooldown=90 |cost=No cost |costtype= |range= |details=false }} Which title do you prefer? Nearly-Headless Axeman Headless Axman Undead Champion Other Lore :Written by User:Dragonzzilla. Even among Noxians, Sion was feared for his cruelty and utter ruthlessness. A glory seeker of the highest caliber, he often slayed his foes by the dozens with his battle-axe, rending them from rib-to-rib, neckline-to-neckline. But one day, Sion's ambition overcame his reasoning, and in the following battle, was cut down by Demacian forces. Leaderless, his men either fled or surrendered, and not long after his own death, Sion was left unburied, while those he had slain were given proper funeral rights. But Sion's death would not be the end for his bloodthirsty ways. Long before the dust settled, wandered onto the battlefield and stumbled across Sion's decaying corpse. Without provocation, the figure plunged his sword into Sion's mangled chest, and backed away in silent composure. Dark energies began to swirl around the blade, gathering blood from across the battlefield, no matter who it was spilled from. Lightning crackled. A finger twitched. A muscle tightened. A sudden jolt. A frantic kick. An agonizing cough. The blade's retrieval was the most painful of all. With a single motion, the dark figure wrenched his sword from Sion's mongrel hide, sending the slain Noxian into an unearthly fury. It screamed and convulsed, grabbing for the phantom blade embedded in its chest as a child would reach for his mother. This tantrum rage passed as quickly as it came, and with a sputter and a cough, a sanguine haze seeped from his skeletal jaws. The dark figure nodded. "Rise, warrior." Sion rose. Still clutching his beloved axe, Sion rose. Coming into realization that he was alive once more, he turned to face his resurrector, only to find himself alone on the battlefield. Sion looked to his axe, and felt a stirring in his chest. He tried to shed it, out of mild curiosity, but could not bring himself to do it. It was not the same weapon he had wielded into battle, but something more. Sion looked back to see the road that carried him here, and with a burning sense of accomplishment, made the return trip to Noxus. Death was only the beginning. Quotes *''Expanded selection of quotes to be written.'' ;Possible jokes :Sion sets down his axe and removes his head. *''"Neeaarly headless? — Like this!"' *"Sigh... alas."'' Development Sion, the Nearly-Headless Axeman, was tailored for Sion's AD fans. He has been reclassified as a melee carry, instead of a melee fighter, and his kit has been designed around this. Of his current theme, the Nearly-Headless Axemen kept the "feel no pain" and AOE-healing aspects. * He no longer possesses hard-CC, which is something that of the official melee carries offer (and frankly for good reason). ...and then Yasuo came out. * He now possesses a reliable anti-focus mechanic. All melee carries currently feature an ability that makes focusing them undesirable, futile or impossible (untargetable); examples being, , , , and . Changes to : * Sion now gains 50% pre-mitigation life steal instead of 50 / 75 / 100 % post-mitigation life steal. The distinction is that his healing will not be countered by armor. * The healing rate now scales with Sion's attack damage rather than the damage he deals. As such, the healing is not increased when you critically strike. * The area of effect is now much larger, but decays over the area - exactly like . * The attack speed now scales with rank, rather than 50% at all ranks. The drop in attack speed at level 6 compensates the increases in the life steal's power. The numbers might need changing drastically. Pre-mitigation life steal has the potential to be extremely powerful, although part of the appeal of Sion's theme is that the adrenaline of battle makes him unkillable. Armor would still mitigate his damage, even if not his healing; just because he's healing for an insane amount doesn't mean he's killing you. I'm not 100% happy with his current Enrage skill on his new kit. All AD carries currently possess an AD steroid, and Sion's is arguably one of the strongest early game (at the expense of health). But it feels lacklustre now that the health-gain has been removed. ;Unused Abilities * I toyed with the idea of granting Sion an ability that splits the ground, creating a line of impassible terrain. However, there is a somewhat limited application of drawing a line in the direction your facing. It'd be good for ganking and flanking, but it wouldn't have much use in chase. I considered making it curve-able, as illustrated; but this would probably too complex of a mechanic. * Sion gains 1 movement speed for every 5 points of physical damage he resists through armor, Feel No Pain or . This bonus decays over 3 seconds, and stacks with no limit. ** This would be instead of the stacking movement speed on the active, and was inspired by . ;Sion Relaunch In case this isn't the Sion you were hoping for, I have two other champions who fill the various themes of the existing, schizophrenic champion. That said, Averdrian was created with not intention of turning out like AP Sion and Nex is only inspired by the names of Sion's abilities. *Sion the Nearly-Headless Axemen - the feels-no-pain melee carry *Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion - the exploding-shield themed mage *Nex the Gravesworn - the death-themed mage Artwork * http://rainbowboa.deviantart.com/art/Headless-Horseman-124720037 *http://aerorious.deviantart.com/art/Cruel-Judgement-upon-thee-197571261 *http://zu-2099.deviantart.com/art/HACHA-NOCTURNA-94031816 Category:Custom champions